The present invention is related to an intersecting water conducting filter which is applicable to a kitchen, a shower sprinkler, an RO water purifier and an aquarium. The filter is also outdoors usable in a trip.
There are various commercially available water filters. The conventional water filter has single usage. For example, the filter of an RO water purifier can be only mounted in the RO water purifier and cannot be used as a water filter for an aquarium, and vice versa. As a result, too many types of filters have been developed. In order to filter water, each equipment necessitates a filter. This increases the expense of a purchaser. Moreover, a user can hardly DIY install the water filter in a kitchen or a bathroom. Also, the conventional water filter is not portable for outdoor use.